Something Different
by lutifxr
Summary: What would happen if Yori knew the truth, or if someone very unexpected comes to teach the day class? Takes place before the first ball.


Hi, this is my attempt at writing a fic! will be multi chapter. thanks for checking it out!

Yuuki sighed as she realized for the umpteenth time that she was definitely dead. The seconds ticked by and all she could do was stare at the paper, everything concerning Zero and Maria still fresh in her mind. What was she going to do?

She couldn't kill Kaname. There was no way in hell. She knew from the very mention of his corpse that it was an impossibility. So instead she was going to have to give herself up to the other pureblood, letting her humanity fall behind her in exchange for someone dear to her's safety. Could she do it? That was the question that needed to be tested, for she still wasn't sure whether or not her heart could handle it.

Part of the thought made her excited, because she could finally be one step closer to Kaname. One thing that always drove them apart in her mind was her humanity, and his vampireness. They were so different, and she had always known that, from her very beginning.

But thinking about what that would do to Zero… She didn't like that thought at all. He hated vampires, hated the thought of them, hated their actions, no matter how peaceful they intended to be. He would turn to hate her, wouldn't he? Or was she expecting him somehow to see her as his savior? Because one thing definitely wouldn't happen – his feelings toward her wouldn't stay the same. How could they? She wasn't going to be human anymore.

The teacher signaled the end of the exam, and Yuuki sighed knowing that she didn't even answer one question. How was she ever going to make it to the next grade? Not like it mattered, she had an eternity ahead of her now…

Yori and Yuuki chatted slightly on the way back to their room. Yori tried to chat about the exam, but she quickly realized that Yuuki had no idea what she was talking about.

"Did we have different exams?" She asked her best friend.

"No… I don't think so… I just didn't do mine." Yuuki let out a slight laugh and put her hand behind her head. "I wrote my name, I think."

"Yuuki…" Yori's face showed concern for her friend, but she didn't know what to do further on the subject, so she just stayed quiet. They continued like that for the rest of the walk to their dorm, and Yuuki threw her books on the floor and plopped down on her bed face first, her legs still hanging off at a weird angle. "That can't be comfortable." Yori replied, sitting down neatly on her bed.

"'S not." Yuuki said into her sheets, barely able to make out the words herself. She then fixed herself to sitting on her bed with her legs beside her. She rubbed her eyes. "I think I need a nap, but I doubt I'm going to be able to take one."

"Well you have to do your prefect duties soon, right?"

"Yeah, but I'd have enough time to nap if I thought I could actually fall asleep."

"Is something worrying you, Yuuki?" Yori looked at her, really looked at her, and it scared Yuuki a little. She felt uncomfortable with someone looking at her so seriously. "You know you can tell me anything, and I'll still be here for you."

Yuuki just shook her head. "You wouldn't believe me, even if I tried…"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Yori asked, a little hurt making its way into her voice.

"Of course not!" Yuuki replied, her hands out in front of her. "I just… it's not my secret to tell, I guess?"

"Oh. I wouldn't tell anyone though, so your – or other people's – secrets are safe with me." She simply stated again, tidying her books in her lap and then putting them beside her on the bed. It was obvious she was going to study, though it didn't look like she was actually going to go through with it.

"Yori…" Yuuki said, looking down at her hands. What was the worse that could happen? She not believe her? Probably… Or her going and telling everyone that she was insane. Which would never happen. So she took a big breath, and looked Yori right in the eyes. "Do you believe in vampires?"

"…You're joking." Yori asked, hurt taking over her features. "I was being serious, Yuuki…"

Yuuki felt the bandage around her neck, then slowly started taking it off. "So was I, Yori…"

Yori's eyes widened as they saw the bite mark on the side of her neck, two little holes that showed fang marks. "But that's…"

"Impossible, right?"

Yori gulped and nodded.

"Well it's real, and possible. You see, I've always known that vampires are real. Ever since I was little, since the time my memories started."

Yori knew about her lost memories and the fact that the headmaster wasn't her father, but she didn't know about the vampire attack, and how the person that saved her was, in fact, her long term crush. She didn't know that Kaname had been visiting her for years since he saved her, and that he always treated her with respect and care, even though he himself was a vampire like the one that attacked her. She didn't know that Zero's family was killed by vampires, or that Zero himself had fallen to vampire status. She didn't know that the entire night class were vampires, and that was probably why they gave her the creeps. She didn't know about the deal Yuuki had made, or her decision.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Really think it through, Yuuki!" Yori said loudly, wanting it to get through to her friend.

"I have. And I want this. I want Zero to be safe. And doing this, I know that he will be." Yuuki nodded.

Yori was about to respond and try to fight it more, but she didn't. She knew that no matter what she said, she would never convince the other girl to listen to reason. Her mind was made up, and there was no changing that.

"Wow, that took a while!" Yuuki said, enthusiasm showing in her voice and actions yet again. "Time to go protect the day class girls!" she jumped up, straightening out her uniform and patting down her hair. "I'll be back later, Yori."

Yori shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Yuuki said, confusion obvious in her open-book features.

"I'll help you and Zero out tonight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"But then he'd know that I told you – " She worried, fidgeting with her hands.

"Yuuki, it will be alright. I promise." Yori smiled, and for some reason Yuuki believed it, no matter how much she knew what she had just done was probably wrong. She just didn't want to hide things from her best friend any longer, and she needed some support with what she was going through at the moment.

After handing Yori an extra prefect band that Yuuki had, they both left to the Moon Gate. Day class girls were already gathered, and normally soft-spoken Yori had managed to fight her way through the crowd with her friend and hold the girls back. By the time Zero showed up the two girls had managed to control the crowd mostly, but it was still nice to have his help. Confusion showed on his face at the extra help, but he didn't say anything about it as the gate opened and the night class stepped among them.

Kaname was at the back, his eyes on Yori, and then they went to Yuuki, who blushed and looked away. Yori refused to meet his gaze, and he could tell from a mile away that she was scared. Scared of them, the beautiful people whose instinct it was to hurt humans. "An addition to the day class prefects?" Kaname asked, the rest of the night class falling silent.

"I don't know, Kuran." Zero replied, eyeing Yori as well.

"She's just helping out tonight!" Yuuki said, hoping that it wasn't obvious that she had spilled everyone's secrets to her. It probably was, but Yuuki could always hope.

Yori stayed silent, her eyes on the ground while the day class girls listened intently, wondering if it were really possible to be added to the disciplinary committee or if it was just a hoax.

"Ah, well thank you, temporary prefect." Kaname said to her, then went on his way, the others that were ahead of him now trailing behind him.

The girls started to dissipate as the night class filed into the academic building, leaving them with no way to see their beautiful features. Once they were all gone, Yuuki stretched and sighed, realizing that she was going to have to go at this for quite a few more hours, and knowing that she was tired as hell.

"I don't think I can stay up and help you patrol." Yori said, looking straight at Zero.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to." Zero said bluntly, looking her right in the eyes.

"Yeah Yori, just go on back to the room and get some sleep. We'll be okay here!" She saluted her friend, and gave her the biggest smile she could manage.

"Don't get too lost in your thoughts, Yuuki…" Yori said as she walked back towards the Sun dorms, away from the two prefects.


End file.
